What is this Life?
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: OK let me get this straight, I got dragged through a dimensional portal, merged with a dragon, got separated from my family, landed on an alien ship, accidently destroyed it, got saved by Iron Man, and saved the world with the Avengers... why does this sound like a fanfiction? IRREGULAR UPDATES
1. Ch 1) Meeting Steve Rogers

**READ OK YOU GOTTA READ, so I lost motivation for my last story and I didn't really like it anyway. Sooooo that's gone from fanfiction until I can fix it. Somehow... Now it's the new year and I've decided to try again. Pls I beg of all of those who actually thought it was a good idea check this story to review and let me know how I've done and how to improve. Story-line, characters, anything. For those that did tune in to my story also let me know if I should pair my character with one of the Avengers or not. Thank you for reading this if you even bothered and I'll shut up now, after the crap summery, probably... OH! line breaks are POV change or SCENE change.**

 **By the way, this is an AU(Alternate Universe)**

 **I AM KING, OR QUEEN, OR WHATEVER OF THIS AU, RATINGS MAY CHANGE/ 1,791 WORDS MY GOD**

 **OK let me get this straight, I got dragged through a dimensional portal, merged with a dragon, landed on an alien ship, accidently destroyed it, got saved by Iron Man, and saved the world with the Avengers... why does this sound like a fanfiction?**

* * *

Tony sat at his computer in his private lab staring at the statistics in front of him. There had been a huge energy spike in New York little over an hour ago that shook half the city, including Avengers tower. All the Avengers had gathered and were working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to find the source of the energy spike and determine its effects. So far nothing turned up, not even an estimated area. Different signals and servers were still recovering from the jamming the energy caused, even Tony's computer had malfunctioned but rebooted 10 minutes later fully functional. Now 2 whole hours had gone by and still nothing, till another energy spike was detected. However this one was smaller and weaker like a wake up call rather than a concussion, which he was totally OK with. With this him and S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to not only get an estimate area of the source, but 30 minutes later he found the exact location. With this new info the Avengers made their way to the source of the energy spike finally. When they got there they noticed a few things. First, the location was an abandoned apartment with no life anywhere to be seen. Second, there was a giant hole in the roof with black markings all around and upon closer inspection they found they were scorch marks. Third, the hole made it through several floors with scorch marks surrounding the edges. Finally, at the bottom in the scorch rubble was a clear unscorched patch in the shape of a person, where a body should have been, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _ **TIMESKIP AFTER THE INVASION**_

* * *

Steve Rogers was loading rubble into a wheelbarrow and helping a couple fix their little store they were rebuilding. After the invasion he noticed there was extensive damage to the city. Stores and homes were demolished and couldn't stand around. So he decided to go out every day and helped with the rebuilding project. One thing was always on his mind, the mystery hero that helped them during the invasion. The hero was a woman that claimed to not be a hero, but instead a vigilante. It stuck him as odd, as far as he was concerned everyone wanted to be a hero. So why did this mystery girl want to be a vigilante instead? It made no sense to him. The wife of the couple had called for him, getting him out of his thought process, and asked him if he could hold up a support beam for the front entrance. Of course he said yes, however the support beams were heavier than he expected and was having some trouble. To his surprise, a stranger had grabbed one of the beams from his grasp and gave him a small smile. He gave a smile back and felt relieved as he lifted the support beam into place, expecting the other person to be waiting for him to lift the other beam. But she, yes **she** , had already lifted the beam and was looking back at him with interest. And so another mystery girl wanders into his life, he wondered if there were any other surprises life had in store for him in the future. "Ah, thank you miss. Please keep the beams in place while I nail them into place." the husband asked them both.

"Sure, no problem." Steve responded while the girl gave a nod in response. With the husband doing that Steve decided to get a better look at the new mystery girl that helped him. She was looking at the husband so he didn't have to worry about the girl questioning him if he was staring at her or not. She looked to be about 18-20 years of age, 5ft 8in, and short red hair. She wore a dirty green hoodie with rips and torns around the hems, dirty black pants torn at the bottom and, as you may have guessed, dirty black runners. What really caught him the most were her eyes, they were an unusual and unique green that he couldn't think of a type that matched. What really made her eyes so unique was what they were holding inside of them. Steve had heard that the eyes never lie and show one's true feelings, if that was the case he was sure he didn't want to piss this girl off. Inside her eyes was a coat of innocence, innocence that was hiding something that he didn't want to find out. The husband had already finished his beam somewhere in the middle of his studying of the girl and had just finished the other beam. The girl turned to him and he noticed he was staring. Steve quickly caught himself, putting on a smile and hoped she didn't notice. "Thank you for helping me with that support beam earlier."

What he didn't know was she noticed everything. "No problem."

* * *

It was weird being in another world so alike yet unlike her own. She kept musing on how amazing yet difficult it was being in the world of the Avengers till she felt eyes on her. She waited till the man she was helping finished securing the beam into place to find out who was staring at her. And she found her eyes locked with none other than Captain America. "Thank you for helping me with that support beam earlier." It was a good cover up from his staring but she still noticed and would ask him later. So she answered him, "No problem."

* * *

 ** _EVERYONE POV 'CAUSE I CAN_**

* * *

Time had passed and the couples store turned from rubbish to a fair shaped store. They had insisted that Steve and the unknown girl take some food or money for helping them, both declined yet the couple still insisted. The red head lied to them saying that they had shared a sandwich when the couple had gone in to sweep the upstairs rooms. It's true they took a break at that time but they didn't have any food. "OH.. So that's why you two weren't looking so tired when I came down to check on you."  
"Yeah, besides it is getting a little darker out, we really should be heading to our homes before it does get dark. The streets aren't exactly safe at night."  
After that the wife apologized repeatedly and let them on their way. This moment was when Steve decided to ask something that's been on his mend since she helped him. "We never did introduce ourselves did we? My name is Steve Rogers." he held out his hand.  
"But your also known as Captain America." She took his hand and shook it. "Name's Rivver Strawson."  
"Well Miss. Strawson, not many people know me as Steve Rogers so I am a little surprised that you do." He wasn't lying, not many people even bothered with him without his shield and suit. So for this random girl he was talking to too actually know him as both may or may not have stunned him a bit.  
"Why were you staring at me earlier?" OK, OK, OK, that REALLY caught him off guard and he didn't know what to say. His face was the definition of shock and took a step back. 'I THOUGHT I COVERED THAT UP, SHIT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY!'  
"OMG, I am so sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out! You covered it up really well if that makes you feel better!" She panicked, waving her arms in defence after watching him stare with wide eyes and take a step back. Yeah, she may have been a little blunt but she did want to know.  
"Was it my hair, my eyes, or the fact I stepped in to help a stranger without hesitation?"

It took a bit but that question seemed to snap him into reality, he shook his head and took a couple breaths to calm down. When he looked back at her she had her right hand rubbing the back of her neck, the other behind her back, and her left foot rubbing the ground with the toe of her shoe. This girl was definitely interesting, Steve decided to get to know her a little.

Steve had just been standing there for a few minutes with a pale face so Rivver was really worried. Perhaps she should ask another time. "It's OK if you don't want to tell me right now, I understand."  
Steve looked at her for a moment. "Do you mind if we go for dinner. We didn't eat earlier and I am hungry myself, there's a dinner about a block away. Would you like to come along?"  
"I don't have any money."  
"My treat then, I'm not going to leave you here without something to eat. Think about is as me repaying you for earlier."  
Well she was hungry, and Rivver knew that he wasn't going to give up either. If karma really does exist, then she could get used to it.  
"Alright." After a bit of walking Rivver decided to break the ice. "By the way, I don't kiss on the first date."  
Both broke out in a fit of laughter while enjoying the walk down the sunset street.


	2. Ch 2) Meeting Natasha Romanoff and

**OKAAAY DOKAAY  
So it has already been 2 months into the new year and I just upload a new chapter. Don't kill me. I thank those that have added this story to their favorites and follows. And I thank those that have viewed this story so far. PLS remember that I'm a retard when it comes to this so I'm an amateur. Also a lot has happened in my RL so I didn't really want to write a story, that and I don't plan my stories. I just write whatever pops in my head and go with the flow, after all, our minds are like the river. Always flowing and never steady. Don't deny it you know I'm without further adieu, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

 **LITTLE MESSAGE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE  
**

* * *

The last week had been quite the surprise that's for sure. Rivver had been doing very well since meeting Steve, she was still living on the street but managed to get a hair trimmed the day before. Also owning an entire apartment building that was supposed to be destroyed. She couldn't allow that for the many homeless that were there so she defended the building, even sabotaging the equipment when she overheard the directors of the construction say they were going to do it the next day. Of course she got sent to court, but won the entire court with all the evidence, eye witness testimonies, and with the story she told. Needless to say her face was plastered all over social media as the hero for the homeless and unfortunate. Rivver only agreed with half of the title, sure she helped them but she was no hero, no chance in hell. She was a criminal like all others even if it was for the right reasons.

So here she was sitting in the corner booth alone in some Dinner waiting for her the waitress to get her order. One of them was serving the Avengers at the moment and flirting with Tony Stark, who lazily flirted back due to his personality. He sat at the edge of the booth, to his left sat Steve Rogers, then Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, then finally Thor Odinson on the other end. Bruce Banner probably wasn't there in fear the Hulk might rage out from the stress of other people. (Yeah, so I remembered their names, sue me) As she took another drink of her coffee she noticed Steve glancing at her every so often, Natasha's eyes following his. She looked between them and smirked at Rivver, she gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off. Natasha then somehow got out from the table she was at and sat across from Rivver, the rest of the Avengers looked at her strangely while Steve looked a little worried. Before the female Avenger could speak the same waitress that served the Avengers had come over to Rivver's table, "Hello Rivver, so good to see you again." she said in a polite and calm voice.  
"Hey Melisca." replied Rivver.  
"How did you end up sitting with an Avenger so quickly?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face.  
"Yes, I would like to know the answer to that to." Both girls stared at Natasha waiting for a reply.

* * *

At the other table everyone was shocked at the sudden turn of events. First Natasha had asked to get out of the table, then she sat at the other table behind Thor with a knowing look on her face. Next thing they know the waitress that served them had a short chat with the red haired girl and both were looking at Natasha, backing her into a corner. "Wonder what's going on?" Tony asked, eyeing the scene before them with great interest. "Captain?"  
Steve looks at Tony, confused. "What?"  
"Your the one with the super-hearing, what's going on over there?" Tony pointed to the table of interest.  
"Tony you know I don't eavesdrop on purpose." It's true he has eavesdropped on people before but that's because he doesn't have full control of his advanced hearing. He tried hearing aids but they just bug his ears. So they just watched, subtly, waiting to see what will happen.

* * *

Natasha was a bit surprised, though she didn't show it, she was about to ask (Interrogate) this girl about what her relationship with Steve. But before she could speak the waitress came to take the red heads order, and apparently they knew each other. Now they were interrogating her about why she here there, things just got increasingly interesting.  
"I was going to say why but you spoke first."  
"Meaning she wants to speak to me alone." Natasha just looked at her but Rivver kept talking.  
"So Melisca, I believe I will take 2 BLT's with fries and whatever you choose for a drink, please."  
"Alright... would you like your order to be moved to this table miss Avenger?" Melisca asked Natasha who just stared at her, then Rivver before answering."Yes please, I have a feeling I will be here for a while." She then smirked at Rivver and she smirked back keeping eye contact, neither one backing down from the challenge. Melisca left to get back to her job while the 2 of them kept starring at each other. Until Rivver leaned in over the table did Miss Romanoff blink in question.  
"Hah, I win." Rivver stated and grinned like and idiot. It took a second for Natasha to realize she just lost a hidden staring contest, wow, that was new. "I noticed you practically ignored us when you walked past us. Usually most people try to sneak glances, pictures, or just flat out worship us." Rivver snickered. "But you didn't do any of those things, in fact, you paid barely mind to us at all."  
"Do you want me to fangirl you next time 'cause I totally can if you want?" Rivver smirked at the little joke and Natashas little scowl. "No, no, it's just not a reaction I expected considering the majority "fangirl" over us, as you put it. So why didn't you?"  
"Well Miss Romanoff, perhaps I'm not part of the majority." Both girls smiled in comfortable silence, until Rivver broke it.  
"Say, you mind if I ask somthin?" Natasha looked at her and nodded. "What is life like as an Avenger?"

* * *

Food was soon delivered much to the Avengers approval, till they noticed Natashas food being sent over to the other table where she was sitting. 'Wait, is she having a normal conversation with a stranger? DID SHE JUST SMILE!' That was the thought going through all the Avengers heads as they observed Natasha smile as she talked to the red haired girl. Said red head was smiling back with a soft look in her eyes, as if they understood exactly what the other red head was saying. That's when the unknowns food arrived and they both started to eat, having small bits of conversation between bites. Tony took a few bites of his food when he heard laughing, AGAIN at the other table was the source of the noise. The red haired girl was trying to laugh silently while Natasha was, was... GIGGLING! THE NATASHA ROMANOFF HAD JUST GIGGLED! He didn't care if it was fake or not, he was determined to know what was going on. First Steve seems to be in a happier mood, and now NATASHA of all people just GIGGLED. So he got up out of his seat, ignoring the confused "What is it" from Steve, and with a plan in his head made his way over to the table of wonders. Standing by Natasha, the other red head noticed him and he put on his award winning smile.  
"Hello Miss Wonder, I'm Tony Stark, and I want you to work with the Avengers."

* * *

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW 'CAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP  
I'm trying to decide which Avenger my character should go with, this is a romance story, PLS HELP. If I need to list specific options let me know. If you don't know how just click the REVIEW tab below after typing in the REVIEW box**


	3. Ch 3) Surprise Guest

**Thank you to those that have followed this story. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, just haven't felt the writing spirit in me lately. And I'm still in school, but now that it's spring break I can hopefully do more. I am also planning on doing a collab AvengerXOC story with my friends. Plus there's my other story I have yet to figure out. So thanks to those that have taken the time out of their lives to look at my story and enjoy another chapter.**

* * *

"Hello Miss Wonder, I'm Tony Stark, and I want you to work with the Avengers."

* * *

"...Um...Care to explain why, Mr. Tony Stark?" That was the only remark Rivver could come up with. She didn't have any talent in engineering or technology, hell, she doesn't even EXIST in this world. Knowing Tony Stark, however, nearly anything can catch his interest for any reason. "Simple, I'm curious about you. Natasha here," Tony hand gestures toward the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "doesn't just "talk" to anyone. And I saw her GIGGLE." He emphasized the word giggle like it was an impossible feat to achieve. Then again, he does tend to exaggerate A LOT. "Hey, wait, do I know you from somewhere?" Aaaaand the billionaires ADHD strikes again.  
"Not that I'm aware of. I don't remember meeting you before." She told him truthfully. She knew he was referring to that news report days ago, but maybe she could get some sot of amusement out of this. After all, he knows he's seen her somewhere before and that will peek his interest. And we all know when something interests Tony Stark, he will stop at nothing to figure it out.  
The other Avengers were watching the scene with a few raised eyebrows. Thor was straight up confused, Clint was smirking while recording the event on his phone; and Steve was contemplating on dragging Tony away and talking to him about what just happened.  
"No, I know I've seen you from somewhere." He pressed on, crossing his arms over his chest. Rivver looked at Natasha whom was smirking at the scene with amusement. "Well then, looks you've got your work cut out for you. I'm not telling."  
"C'mon, you know I'm going to find out later anyway so why don't you just get it over with?"  
"Now what's the fun in that? Besides, you said you would find out later, but how much later?" Tony could only stare at her as she finished her food and left the money on the table. "Well I'd love to stay and chat more Natasha, but I gotta run. I wonder if we will meet again?" She and the other red head shook hands while said red head responded. "I will wonder that to. Stay safe."  
"You too." Rivver then walked up to Tony. "Good luck with your search, your gonna need it." She pat his shoulder and left the dinner with a Speechless Tony, confused Steve and Thor, and an amused Natasha and Clint who recorded everything from when their food arrived.

* * *

At the Avengers tower, it was late at night and Tony was of course in his workshop. Wearing one of his favorite ACDC tank tops and some sweat pants. Now he had to search for 2 people, the mystery vigilante and this mystery girl. "J.A.R.V.A.S.?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"I need to find someone ..."

* * *

Meeting this girl was harder than he thought, Bruce Banner was waiting in the house of Ms. Sal Wellsworth. After watching the video Clint recorded Bruce had this urge to meet the girl. The other guy also wanted to see her and kept demanding to go. Three days had passed and Tony was nowhere near close to finding her, driving him crazy and amusing the team. So here he was sitting in Ms. Wellsworth's upstairs living room waiting. The mystery girl was downstairs helping out with whatever, the other guy was starting to get impatient.

"Come on, someone wants to see you!" That was Ms. Wellsworth, who really wanted him to call her Sal.  
"Odd, since when did I get popular?" That voice was unfamiliar, must be her.  
Both women walked through the door with different looks. Ms... Sal had a beaming smile while the other girl was shocked. Ms. Sal was wearing a summer dress with a pale purple apron, black beaded necklace, and black flats.  
Mr. Banner stood up from his seat on the couch and started to fiddle with his attire. After moving in with Tony he got a whole new wardrobe but still kept some of his old clothes. For now he was wearing a pale blue dress shirt with a black leather jacket, some dark blue jeans and a pair of black runners. He hoped it was enough. Someone with the ability to leave the Tony Stark speechless and peek his interest for more than 2 hours was god like to him. So, Naturally, he told Steve about his curiosity and that he wanted to meet her. One questioning gaze later and Steve told him that he often sees her at Ms. Sal's place when he goes to help her. He's even worked with her a couple times so it made sense he knew, but back on topic. Bruce decided the silence between the three of them was suffocating him and thank god Ms. Sal broke it.  
"Well, go on you two, introduce yourselves." She said looking back and forth between them.  
"Hello, my name's Bruce Banner." He began.  
"Please tell me your not going to tell Tony right?"

That definitely wasn't what he expected.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie I was Playing GTA 5 while finishing this.  
I'M A MULTI TASKING GENIUS!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know how to improve or and idea for the story  
THX EVERYONE**


	4. Ch 5) Familiar personality problems

**So things have happened but I figured some stuff out. School life will be delaying my story writing time but I won't let that stop me. Updates will be random but I guess that will make it interesting won't it?** **Have fun with this chapter** **(and apperently the fanfiction app doesn't have horizontal lines so I made my own. I also have a wattpad account that I will be publishing this story and my other one soon. Name and cover pic are the same.)**

_

Ms. Sal brought some cookies while Rivver and Bruce were talking. Once Bruce had explained himself, Rivver had visibly relaxed. Releasing a long breath she didn't know she was holding. The conversation started small, Y'know things like food, places, friends. Somehow the topic switched to radiation and Bruce was teaching Rivver the basics. Then they got to the hulk, which is where they are now.

"I'm telling you it'll be fine. How do you know you can't do this if you don't try?"

"No I can't! He hates me, why would I talk to him?"

"Because your stuck with him forever so get over it, both of you!" THIS WAS CRAZY! Bruce had told Rivver what it was like with the hulk. Having more than one mind in his body. She suggested he talk with the other guy to figure out how handle this. To have control and share. BUT HOW THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO WORK?!

"You can teach him to speak, read, be patient, even control his anger."

"But what if he doesn't listen? What if he gets angry and tries to take over? What if h-"

"Relax! Hey, calm down! Deep breaths! When you get stressed so does the Hulk and you don't want him to come out." Banner took a minute to gather his thoughts, resting his face in his hands. She has many points to her words, it's not impossible. But the mere thought of it scared him, maybe even terrified him. The other guy was starting to get agitated like she said. He took a few deep breaths and began to calm down.

"Bruce, look at me." Her voice was low and soft, gentle yet stern. He lifted his head to see her kneeling in front of him. Her hands at the sides of his head with her fingers moving in rhythmic, relaxing circles. His eyes met hers, they really were an odd colour of green and blue. Yet even they helped him calm down.

"I know you're afraid and unsure of this." She kept eye contact while speaking, no hesitation. "But your lives are connected. Whether you like it or not, you and Hulk share a life, body, and mind. Ones you both protect, and you gotta work together to do that the best. To live at your best. You have your friends and fans supporting you, I support you. Sometimes you just have to have a little faith."

_

Steve had been pacing in the lounge of the Avengers tower for the past 2 hours. He kept glancing at the elevator every few moments. Like, seriously, where the hell was Bruce? He's been gone for almost 5 hours now and Steve was getting worried. If Bruce didn't show up in the next 5 minutes he was gonna lose it and go look for him. Glancing at the clock, 3, 2, DING, the elevator opened. Bruce stepped out with an easy smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" Steve jogged up to him with concern mixed with curiosity.

"What do you know of her? She is either insane or keeps an open mind. A very open mind." The doctor sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Well I know a bit about her but, nothing concrete. Why do you ask?" The soldier scratched his head.

"She's like a miracle Steve. Easy to talk to, listens intently, and actually understands. I lectured her on radiation for a good hour and she sat there and actually listened. Remembering every word." Bruce told him about the conversation at Ms. Sal's and what she suggested.

Steve chuckled and his friends enthusiasm. "I wonder how she is able to understand something so well without knowing how it feels. She could be like the teams therapist."

"Ok we're not doing that to her. Tony's trying to hound her enough as it is."

"Honestly I would love to talk to her more." Rogers had to agree on that one. She is really easy to talk to and understands very well. She had suggested he get a dreamcatcher or a good luck item to help with the nightmares. Even he wanted to see her again, he had a feeling she was hiding something.

Little did the men know that Tony had heard all of it. The playboy was just standing in the doorway of the kitchen eavesdropping. All of it was peeking his interest about the Rivver girl further. Then Steve told his science buddy he believed the girl was hiding something. Tony did a 180 into the kitchen grabbed his phone, scrolling through the contacts. He really didn't want to do this but he found that news report of her. Only problem was he couldn't find her file anywhere, like she never existed. Dialing the number, he put the phone to his ear. Dreading the voice about to come through.

"Mr. Stark, I hope you have good reason for calling my cell." Ah, the deep voice of the one eyed man in leather. Director Nick Fury, Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the fairy to his Link.

"Ya, about that, I need Clint for something." Oh, how he was already regretting this.

"Stark, I don't have time for your bullshit right now."

"Good, because this isn't bullshit. I need Legolas."

"For what exactly?"


	5. UPDATE

**IM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES BUT I DID WARN YOU ABOUT UPDATES!**

However I didn't expect this bad of updates, things happened and changed, I changed and so I have problem plans. I want to rewrite my stories and change the plot of it to fit my expectations nowadays. I'm also currently obsessed with Quantum Break and Detroit Become Human, I HAVE CROSSOVERS STUCK IN MY HEAD! If someone does a crossover after reading this send me link NOW! I have some ideas of my own and inspirations I would like others to write as well, would everyone be ok with me emptying my head so I can think and focus, please?


End file.
